Dark Seed
by ilikehats2
Summary: Everyone has Evil in them, either small or large, it is there. Some people control it and know its there, some dont know its there or cant control it. Zilch knows deep down evil is in her and its her destiny but she has a chance to be something more, and to have Friends
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

_Seconds turn to Minutes, Minutes turn to Hours, Hours turn to Days. Days turn weeks, Weeks turn to Months, Months turn to years and so on and so on. Nothing can stop the natural flow that is the transition of time. Tis the same with the flow of thoughts, scientifically the mind is a complex thing but really, we over think this. Our thoughts flow through us like a natural river and sometimes we dont quite understand what we think until the transition changes. The natural flow can't be prevented and thus Imagination sprouts from it. But is there such thing as bad imagination and good? Many people think that the only good kind is that which involves bunnies and cotton candy. But is that really it? That is my question, because our imagination is what makes the center of who we are deep down. So what does my imagination make me? Good? Or Evil? Because Deep Down I am split among the two sides and deep down something pulls me towards evil but do I want it? _

_This is my story, how a group of individuals subconsciously make kids wish they were them and imagine being heroes and helped me figure out what I really want..._

My name is Zilch, originally on my birth certificate its Jennifer Anne but my parents dont call me that. They never did, they never called me by the birth name they gave me. So I gave myself a name, one that will define me.

Im Fourteen...Almost 15 in a few months time...but thats not too important right now, my parents are never around on my birthday so it wont matter where I am on my birthday. I currently live in an Adoption center, every once and a while I get sent to a Foster home but I dont stay long and I always come back here to McAnne's Home for the Unfortunate Children.

Now you must be wondering, why am I in a Foster Home? I've been here since I was Nine.

My mom and dad were crooks, robbers, and sadly murderers. They spent more time worrying about the next heist and cleaning tracks then me but that meant they never cared about my future or grades. Dont get me wrong Im smart, A's and B's a few C's in math but nothing awful. My parents would resell drinks and cigarrettes for cash, sending me to school in old clothes girls complain are WAY out of style! Like I care. But when I was nine, home alone at one in the morning police came swarming into the house. I was scared, I didn't understand until a police man kindly helped me out of the house protecting me. My mom and dad had been caught for their robberies and murders. They were sent to jail that night, and I was sent there out of my home with some of the things I was allowed to bring.

Now I know what your thinking...yes this is sad but what does this have to do with SHEILD? Im getting to that...

Living in that Adoption Center was probably the worst place I could stay. Too many kids, too much noise, and too many people you cant trust. I went to sleep each night guarding my things, I set up traps and everything, video cameras the whole Nine Yards. That was one of the good things I learned from mom. I didnt have friends, I never did, people were scared of my parents not that they knew they were bad guy, but they were pretty scary when you first see them. No one looked my way, or invited me to parties. I didnt care because I was gonna change that.

I was sick of living here...with all these kids looking at me like I was the definition of stay away and the most annoying adults who didnt care if you heard them talking about you. I heard the workers here always saying I was never gonna be adopted or taken in...So Ill save them the trouble of caring for me and find my own place.

* * *

It was a freezing January night. Everyone was asleep but me. Looking over to my room mate, Erin Logs, a thirteen year old who came two weeks ago and was frightened to death of me slept I frowned. This girl use to live with her parents and grandma until a fire. Taking my piggy bank I opened it to see all the savings I ever had, about 200 or something dollars. I took about 30 dollars out put it in an envelope and using my careful fingers, slipped the envelope into her hand with a note. It said 'I know its not much but Im sorry about your loss' I then went to my closet and took out a dufflebag I brought here with me. I placed all my clothes in it and then my money. Making a space on the bottom I put my laptop in and quickly placed my old blanket my mom made for me over it. I took my favorite books and shoved them in. Getting up I made it look like I was sleeping in bed and opened the window carefully. Looking down from the third story my stomach dropped. I always hated heights. I looked behind me and got on the window sill. Below me though unseen in the dark was a cluster of bushes and I jumped. If this was a dream I would have imagined myself flying over the building. But I cant do that...

_Crack_

I held my left arm tightly, despite the cushion of the bushes my arm may have been broken. I bit my lip trying to not scream and as I laid there for a few moments I slowly sat up and hurried off. Though a wave of nasuea threatened me I kept going, I refused to stay here any longer. I walked down the street in the dark not aware that someone was overhead watching me. All I was focused on was keeping myself going so they wouldnt catch me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

It was about maybe two in the morning and I was ducking behind Alley's and trash cans. Dad always said that you had to move and hide at the same time, and though I doubt anyone is awake and found out Im gone it doesnt hurt. It was freezing cold out but I didnt care, lugging my duffle bag with a possibly broken arm I was just hoping I could find a good idea before it got light out.

The ring of lights under the light poles lit my way across ice. My nose was already stuffed and my left arm had gone numb. With any luck I could find a pretty good place to hide before the cops start coming. Walking I heard a second larger pair behind mine, instincts told me to run but I learned that the best thing to do it pretend you're clueless and then when they attack kick them where it hurts most. Atleast thats what mom told me...For twenty minutes this went on. But I didnt want to panic, for all I know its a side effect from the broken bone...a hallucination. Continuing, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn around. Every inch of my body froze from the shock of seeing the monster.

"Hello little girl...isnt it past your bed time"

I ran from the freak. He was large ugly and green. He was...a-a- A Goblin! I ran down the sidewalk my feet threatening to slip out from under me. I turned to see if he was still behind me and I slipped. My left arm hit the pavement with a terrifying ocean of pain and I was tumbling into the middle of the road. I looked up seeing headlights and the beep of a car. I heard three teenagers shouting and cheering...obviously drunk. I closed my eyes preparing to be a new stain on the road when I felt my whole body be yanked viciously backwards out of the road. The car swerved and I spotted it hit a fire hydrant not too far away. I felt sparks at the back of my neck and tensed

"who are you?"I whispered keeping my eyes on the road

"Just call me a friend..."A gruff voice responded from the Goblin man

I heard a siren and felt the sparks dance slightly down my spine. Where did they come from?

"Dont worry?"He hissed in my ear"It'll be a quick shock"

Before I could say anything I felt pain shoot up and down my nerves and I was screaming. I was going limp and blacking out.

* * *

The smells of chemicals burned my nose as I came around. I blinked my eyes open to see a dull lit lab. As my eyes adjusted I spotted my bag next to the bed I was strapped to. Wait Strapped? I began to struggle against the restraints when a shadow loomed over me.

"Good Morning"He said looking down at me

"Where am I?"I asked

"Dont worry about that"He said and a hand reached upward for something I couldnt see

"Let me-"My left arm bumped against the metal on the bed and I broke my sentence from the pain

"Hold still or you'll make all this worse"He said lowering down a large machine with two long sets of rows with needles parallel to my arms.

I whimpered as he lowered the needles down closer to my skin and I did everything I could to shrink back but-

"Dont worry, its ok to be scared, you should be" He laughed and walked to the control center of this machine.

"If-if its money I-I can give you what I have in my bag"I cried trying to avoid being shot by a zillion needles

"I dont want money...I want a monster"He growled evilly and the needles pressed into my arms

The solutions in all the needles emptied into me immediately and my left arm felt like it was on fire. My head erupted with the lava that was pain causing me to close my eyes. I struggled some more until the pain as quickly as it came stopped. My mind felt strangely vast and open. My arms buzzed from numbness and covered in tiny red dots. The Goblin man came towards me with a long needle

"Now my little monster lets test out your new abilities"He grinned and stuck the needle in my left arm

Everything went a blinding white as my scream echoed. I recognized it as I felt everything spin. My mind was going blank, I couldnt see...what was that crashing sound?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

"Hurry Up Parker we're gonna be LATE"

I slowly blinked my eyes open hearing the boy shout for his friend. My mind was numb and Ifound myself staring at a McDonald's Happy Meal Box. What the-? I sat up slowly finding myself in a dumpster. What was I doing in a dumpster? I spotted my duffle bag next to me and opened it taking inventory. Everything was there. Slinging it over my shoulder I climbed out of the dumpster, my left arm still hurting at every slight movement made to it.

"HURRY UP PARKER"

"IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN BUCKET HEAD"

I got to my feet and slowly crept closer. In the opening were two sixteen year olds. One was in a red and blue tight suit with no mask and the other was in regular clothes

"Come on Come on!"The normal dressed one said

I hid behind the corner, no doubt they realized I was gone now and searching for me. The boys looked around as they finished getting ready and I slid down the wall so I didnt see them behind the looming trashcan that overfloaded over my head. I didnt need them seeing me and I didnt need to see them. I closed my eyes imagining what was probably happening now.

**Erin would wake confused with the note and envelope in her hand, place it down on her be realizing my alarm was going off and I refused to turn it off. She'll timidly tell me to wake up to turn it off until she gets up to do it herself. She'll shake me awake until she realizes the freezing air in the room caused by the open window. She'll lift the covers seeing my pillow and turn back to the envelope. She'll slowly go back and read the note, opening it. Seeing the money she gasps lightly then sees that all my stuff is gone and runs out the room. The workers will search the building call the cops and now they've sent out an Amber alert across the town and state. **

I opened my eyes very curious...wait wouldnt I have heard it already. Those two would have said something about it. Where am I? Looking around I realized it was dirtier then the town I was just in. How did I-?

"Hurry Up the bell if gonna ring and Coulson will give us double detention if we're late again"

"IM COMING"

Those poor boys...late for school. I went to crawl away from where they were when my arm hit the wall. A scream escaped my mouth. Naseusa hit me like a wave and I curled into a ball.

"Where did that come from?"

"Go check Bucket Head"

I heard footsteps as I choked down unshed tears. I wouldnt cry...I wouldnt cry I wouldnt cry. I closed my eyes because of the pain as several scenarios flashed through my head. They could kidnap me...or maybe get me help. I imagined in false hope that the boy wouldnt see me, that I was invisible or blended in with the trash. I heard the footsteps stop and imagined him not finding me.

One thing I never said before...I have an active imagination and tend to use it alot!

"What the-I could have sworn I heard a scream"

My eyes flew open and I saw the boy looking straight at me but-

"Maybe it came from the watch?"

Watch?

"Yeah Ava was screaming in the watch for fun Parker"The boy in front of me said sarcastically looking slightly away.

I looked at the guy...so so confused. I cant be invisible...it was a false hope.

"Wait whats this"He reached for my duffle bag and I clung to it.

He grabbed the strap and as he pulled it towards him I screamed as I used my bad arm to hold it still. The boy jumped back and his friend came running over in normal clothes. I laid my stomach to the ground on top of my bag looking up at them. My mind went wild, I could imagine the police already, coming here straight towards us. Wait...did I hear sirens

"Cops?"One of the boys asked

"Come on we cant be here!"The other said

"Sam we cant leave her..."

"For all we know she has a dead body in that bag!"

"DUDE!"

The boy named Sam sighed and forced me up. I imagined the one thing I always knew I'd do when I thought this might one day happen. I felt some strength zoom into my legs and as I closed my eyes, kicked. I heard a grunt, a stiffled chuckle and then lost the strength. My mind went into a blank and I lost the strength to hold myself up.

"Come on Parker!"The boy Sam said behind me.

"Ugh"Was the response.

My bag left my grasp and I panicked but I felt myself be moved and my good arm was wrapped around something. I felt another arm go across my back and froze. Movement shuffled underneath in struggled steps

"Come on Parker!"

"Im trying"

I refused to open my eyes until eventually I was placed on the ground with my back against a wall.

"I think we're good"

"Good, Sam call Coulson and tell him why we arent in school"

A sigh and footsteps shuffled a few feet away. I felt hands on my shoulders

"I need you to look at me"

"no"I whispered

"I want to help...you need to trust me"

Ok...another thing...I DONT TRUST!

"I dont want help"I whispered imagining where his face would be and hitting him. Strength flowed into my right arm and I flung a weak fist. It was caught and I felt my hand forced up Palms facing his face. I heard a crack and before I knew what was happening I had slapped him. I clutched my hand not opening my eyes still.

"Im-Im so sorry"

"Leave me alone!"I said

I pictured the two though, annoying care free faces, my imagination betrayed me and I imagined them staying until eventually the help they called for would come.

And thats what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

My eyes were closed as the vehicle drove on. I never opened them in the first place! Two people had lifted me in against my will but my weak struggles made it impossible for them to leave me alone. Those two boys were probably with the voices they sounded about across from me. We were probably sitting on benches connected to side walls.

"So tell me again how you found her?"A commanding voice rang near my ears as someone touched my bad arm. I winced almost screaming and imagined my foot kicking them hard. There was a grunt as I realized my leg was outstretched.

"Can you not try to kick someone to death?"

"Your just mad that she kicked you where it-"

"SAM"

I heard an annoyed sigh

"Sam Peter! Tell me how you found her"

"We heard a scream on our way to school...I went to see what it was and I didnt see anything but her duffle bag. I went to see what it was exactly doing there and she started screaming appearing out of nowhere from where I was just looking!"

"So she can turn Invisible?"The older person asked

"No"I said"And one of those jerks broke my wrist!"

"SHE TRIED TO PUNCH ME!"

"Parker!"The older commanding voice shouted

"Sorry! I didnt know I was using some of my super strength"

Super Strength? We hit a bump and my elbow his the hard seat. If I had my eyes open I would be seeing spots. My arm buzzed from icy numbness and burning pain. I felt sick and suddenly felt and arm stretched out in front of me. I felt really dizzy and didnt know that I was leaning against the person next to me. An arm went over my shoulders as I started to pass out

* * *

Coming around, I felt a soft cozy object under my head, warm blankets over my body. The bed was soft and cozy. Wait Bed?

I blinked my eyes open seeing the blanket I had in my bag on me. My left arm was wrapped tightly and my wrist was too. I was in a hospital like dress and from the short sleeves I saw the tiny red dots on my arms. The dots from those needles. Looking around, the room was a bright white and a door opened on my far left. Turning to look at it I saw the two boys from earlier come over, along with a man with an eye patch. They had my duffle bag!

"Relax everythings in it"The boy with the tan skin said tossing it to me. It sat in my lap and I looked at him eye brow raised holding up my bandaged arms.

"Thats Sam Im Peter"Peter was the guy in the red and blue suit. I imagined him in it, instead of his plain shirts, the suit was kind of cool, and it brought a sense of recognition to him that I saw before. But where...if I could just-

"WHAT THE-"

Coming out of my thoughts I saw that he was wearing the suit I just saw him in. He was just in jeans and a regular shirt how did he change so fast without me knowing?

"Did you do that?"The man with the Eyepatch asked. He was bald with a goatee(if you could call it that) dark skin and the dark clothes on. Something about him said 'Serious Secret Agent' and 'Dont mess with me'

"All I was doing was trying to think of where I saw that suit before...I saw him in it without a mask before he BROKE MY WRIST"I said"I was just thinking about it"

"First I SAID I WAS SORRY!"Peter said"And second...um...you saw us"

"Yes"I said and went to sling my dufflebag over my shoulder"I should leave..."

I went to get up but the older gentleman gently pushed me back.

"His suit materialized out of no where...I want to do a test"He said

I sighed, I doubt they let me leave whether I took it or not so...

"fine"I sighed

"Ok...you can take all the time you want but I want you to imagine something...An animal a piece of clothing anything!"He said

I looked at him curiously and shrugged. My eyes fell closed and I started rummaging through my brain. I wanted something...Got it.

I thought about something I had always wanted since I was alittle girl. It would be big! (Or grow big) With big brown eyes and shaggy white fur. It be extremely loyal and love me unconditionally, it would be a he...and he'd always be there for me when I was slightly or extremely scared. He'd be obediant and loving, Smart and housebroken...

"WOOF"

My eyes flew open and I saw a large samoa dog in my lap. His white fur was fluffy and his tail wagged as his tongue stuck out. He licked me and I looked at the big brown eyes I had so vividly imagined ten seconds ago. He rubbed his head against me feeling so cozy and soft. I loved it!

"Where-what"

"This was what you were thinking about? A dog?"Sam asked

I was speechless, I hugged the big dog and smiled alittle. I didnt think the dog would really appear

"She created that dog?"

"Call the rest of the team and Coulson"The man said and kicked the two out. I looked at the older man

"Have you ever heard of SHEILD?"

"You mean like the thing you use to protect yourself from a sword"I asked not letting go of the dog

"No"

"Then no"

He sighed

"My name is Nick Fury, Im the Director of SHEILD, it stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division"He said "We help train people with powers to control them and use them for good...that just included the two boys who found you. They're heroes"

"Are you suggesting that I have powers"I asked

"Yes"

"And that you want me to join you"

"Yes"

Ok now lets take a hold of reality...I ran away, Im probably already all over the news and honestly...I dont have powers. But that Goblin man said he wanted a Monster...did he try to make me a monster? And gave me powers? I didnt have a home and I finally have a dog...Finally I responded

"Do I get to keep the dog?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

_Ok Note: Does anyone really know what her powers are and do people really keep making it a trend? I didnt know! If the trend is Oc's with powers well...its hard to explain and I dont know if I can_

Sitting up in the bed I absentmindedly ran a hand through my sweet dogs fur. My sweet dog licked my cheek as the door opened. In stepped Peter, wearing his red and blue tight suit and a tall muscular dark skinned boy his age with shades and a yellow and black outfit on. I ran my hand through the fur imagining evenings in a bedroom doing this for hours and hours before falling asleep. I hadn't named him yet.

"Who's your friend Parker"I asked

"How do you-"

"Sam"I smirked"He says it alot"

"Sam told you?"

"Indirectly"I responded frowning as I stared at the two"Who's your friend"

"This is Powerman..."

Powerman gave a nervous smile as my sweet dog barked at them

"Easy boy..."I whispered as a doctor came in

"Gentleman...Im afraid you'll need to step out"The Doctor said

"Why?"

"So he can put the cast on the WRIST YOU BROKE"I said glaring at Peter

"Dude you broke her wrist"

A bark came from my sweet dog and as I went to calm him down the doctor shoved them out. He turned to me and quickly began to wrap my left arm in a darkgreen cast. Taking my right wrist he wrapped it in a bright pink cast. Ugh Pink!

"I hate pink"

"Its the only two colors we have"

"Why? I doubt those boys would want pink"I spat and the doctor rolled his eyes walking out.

I looked at the ceiling and my sweet dog took position across my torso. Lying down I stared at the tiles above, my imagination was slightly blank but my mind wandered off. I stared at my spotted arms, trying to remember what happened. It was all a fuzzy dream cloud.

I was worried, the Nick guy was bound to find out I ran away. Closing my eyes, my mind started to roam but I sighed.

"I dont have powers...that was a fluke"I whispered running a hand through my sweet dog.

I was bored and antsy. I didnt belong here! What was I thinking?! I got too excited, I forgot who I was! I forgot where I came from! My new dog must have made me forgot. But no, I cant be here, I shouldnt be here!

I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Come on Boy...lets sneak out"I whispered putting on some jeans and a tshirt then snuck out down the hall.

I imagined no one noticing us and as we walked out the door down the street, I kept it up. But my mind started to slowly get off topic. I imagined myself soaring between the crowds, my dog by my side. Just gliding through the crowds, as easily as breathing. Slipping between the gaps and gliding like a ninja, unseen and unheard. A smile played to my lips for a moment as I effortlessly moved through the crowds. I was silent, gliding between the people who were too busy on phones to care what light was on the crosswalk. My dog licked my fingers and my hand went to his head petting him. Soaring, gliding, carefree. As easy as breathing, soaring and gliding...

A loud car horn blaring in the distant shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see if my dog was spooked and saw that I was a few feet floating above the people. I was so sure my feet were connected to the ground. My dog looked down too and wagged his tail as if he did this everyday.

"Whoa" I breathed out

Watching below, I saw a small little girl walking with her sister and mom across the street. She bent down to grab a penny she found and a large truck zoomed around the corner. My mind buzzed with the thoughts of that little girl being squashed, hearing her scream and the sirens. The screams, the shouts, the squaking and whirling of the tires skidding across the road. Red flashes of light from the ambulance flashed brightly in my mind. I closed my eyes thinking about the little girl and sheilding her with my body as a barrier protected us. I willed myself to make the barrier. I heard the start of a cry and then...I opened my eyes

Powerman was holding the truck back and making a small dent in the front of it with his strength. The truck stopped and the man driving got out bewilderment written on his face. Powerman looked up spotting me and I suddenly felt two arms grab me from under mine.

"Hey!"I protested

"Nice job Nova"Powerman shouted to the guy in the strange helmet flying me to the ground while my dog barked like crazy

"Dont tell us you changed your mind"The guy Nova asked

I glared and yet worried...how did I float?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

_To Kaliswag: Thank you for your review I was very confused about that and I dont see what the trouble is I didnt know other people from other fandoms would be doing this_

I'd like to say I ran, or willingly returned to SHEILD. But I didnt! I struggled and yelled but they forced me back inside.

"Nothing to see here nothing to see here!"Powerman said to blue suited men and woman.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BUCKET HEAD"I shouted

"Why does everyone call me that!"He muttered

"Because you wear a bucket"I said kicking at his knees

"Having trouble Nova?"

I turned my head to the right to see Nick Fury. My dog growled struggling against Powerman. Ill never understand how he jumped all the way down to my side when we landed.

"No sir"

"I beg to differ"He said and Nova let go. I turned trying to think, it was three taller older men against me, someone with two bad hands and two casts.

"Let my dog go"My voice was even, calm, deadly calm. It reminded me of the way my mom would talk to my dad about a serious heist. It scared me.

"Come on kid, I thought you were excited about this?"He asked "Being a hero?"

"Im not a hero"I hissed

"So...she's a bad guy?" My temper rose

(inside of her mind...imagination World)

**My anger rose, flames were everywhere. The tall blazing red and orange stacks swept around us. I was untouched and as my anger grew the flames grew and rose. **

**"So...she's a bad guy?"**

**It echoed and echoed...memories of all the things my parents came home late for because of their job. Stealing, robbing, hijacking cars. Im not like them...Im not like them...Im not LIKE THEM**

"I AM NOT LIKE THEM"

Flames rose from no where making them all jump away from me. A ring of fire an inch away from touching me rose higher and higher. My dog howled lowly, sadly snapping me from my anger for a moment. My dog gave me sad little eyes and I realized that he thought I was in trouble and struggled.

"Hold still"Powerman muttered but my pooch leapt out and into the flames. He slid through the flames unharmed and I knelt down petting him. I stood up and glared at Fury as he tried to come through and burned his fingers alittle.

"Dont ever say Im like them EVER!"Again my voice was that deadly calm that scared me.

"You dont have to be...we can keep you from being them"Fury said

"You dont even know WHO THEY ARE"I shouted

The fire rose blocking them all from my sight and made beads of sweat slide down my skin. It was unbearably hot and the flames danced up and down. Through my furious rage and anger something popped itself into my mind

_"I want a Monster"_

A monster!

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I was shaking from rage I didnt know I still had. Even with eyes closed I saw the flames. I felt someone suddenly grab me from behind

"Calm down"A smoothe zen voice whispered

I heard barking but didnt say anything to stop it

"Let me go!"I said in the fearfully calm voice

"Its ok...Fury just wants to help"The voice responded

I struggled

"Its ok...just pet you dog"He forced my hand across my dogs fur and I felt calmness slowly wash over me. The fur was so smoothe and soft under my fingers.

He slowly took my bag as I opened my eyes seeing soot everywhere. My mind buzzed but with a numbness of guilt and slight fear and confusion. Fury walked over

"Nice job IronFist...why dont we just calmly take you to our Meeting Room and we can talk?"He asked

I didnt respond as the guy IronFist slowly led me to the conference room. For a strange reason I seemed to slowly feel calm around him. My dog followed behind me as we walked inside.

He sat me down in a chair while that Nova dude Powerman and Fury sat around us. I got a better look at IronFist, he had blonde hair and a green outfit on, he wore a mask that covered the upper part of his face. My dog leapt into my lap and Fury spoke to Powerman to go get two people. He turned to me and I bit my lip.

'I AM DEAD'I thought


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

Fury sat across the table from me and my dog growled angrily at him. I had the same distrust, but I felt very embarrassed. One moment Im excited to be somewhere then the next Im trying to leave for no reason. With his front paws on the table my dog growled and barked at him. He didnt flinch or move back away from the angry pooch. Eventually he spoke in a calm voice that was ringed with slight annoyance

"Can you please make him stop"

I didnt respond and just slowly pet my dog until he was growling lowly and scratched behind his ears

"So..."His voice was now laced with slight confusion on how to start talking

"Whats wrong Fury dont know how to talk to a kid?"I looked up to see Peter in his red and blue suit again with a girl with dark brown hair and dark skin alittle lighter then Powermans. She wore a tight white outfit with light grey stripes and a green amulet at her waist. They took seats across from me

"You know what-"

"Now now lets not argue infront of a possible villain"Nova said

"SHUT UP"I shouted and my dog leapt onto the table staring straight at him angry.

They all froze staring at the angry dog who could just as easily give Nova rabbies with one command. IronFist however wasnt staring at my dog but me, and I glared. My mind was buzzing with the idea of flames resurfacing along the walls, scaring them into letting me leave and making them wish they never met me. Flames were soon literally dancing along the walls and they all jumped back. The flames were flickering up and down like a snake flicks his tongue in and out, slowly growing. Peter grabbed the girl and Fury pulling them away from the wall and looked at me. I wanted to speak but I couldnt, they weren't looking at me scared, they were giving me a slightly different look, one I wasnt use to. My anger began to crumple and IronFist was slowly walking towards me motioning for Nick Fury to leave. I heard chairs move closer and circle closer to me. My dog turned keeping his eyes on Nova and slowly moved back towards me.

"Its ok...Nova took it alittle too far"Peter said hitting the bucket head.

I didnt look at him in the eye, I stared but I didnt look him in the eye.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"I asked

"Like what?"IronFist asked

"You should be scared! You should be letting me LEAVE"I shouted "WHY ARENT YOU SCARED"

I imagined freezing ice now, lining the walls and freezing the sixteen and seventeen year olds. The chattering of teeth came to mind but I couldnt help but grin on the inside, I always liked the cold. Frost began to line my clothes and dust my brown hair like dandruff. I looked down into my lap as my hands began to freeze with biting cold.

"Why should we be scared?"IronFist asked"It isnt your fault..."

He forced me to look at him but I didnt

"We all had trouble controlling our powers"The girl said placing a hand on my arm. My dog growled though he was still looking angrily at Nova.

"I dont have powers"I said

"You made the room burst into flames, created your OWN dog, and created your own freezer in here"Peter said"That spells powers to me"

I stared at my feet and IronFist forced me to look at them. I looked at him sadly, they all looked at me with those looks...what-why are they looking at me like that

"Why did you try to leave?"He asked"Was it something we did?"

I couldnt keep myself from talking. With him and the girl comforting me and the other three blocking the only way to the door for an escape I gave in.

"I-I was trying to keep you from sending me back"I whispered

"Back? To where?"

"Adoption Center"I sighed

"Adoption Center?"Peter asked looking at his friends

I bit my lip

"Its a long story..."I said"But I ran off...I hated it there. Thats how I broke my arm, jumping from the third story window"

They all looked to one another and smirked

"Why didnt you just say so! We can keep Fury from sending you back"Peter said"You're just a homeless kid who needs some friends"

"Friends?"I asked

"You already know me...Peter Parker one of the Good Guys"He said"But as a hero I am the Great Spiderman"

The bucket head hit him

"Nova...aka Sam Alexander"Peter said"Our Annoying BucketHead...You know Luke AKA Powerman!"

"So the Famous Spiderman Broke my wrist"I asked

"I SAID I WAS SORRY"He said

"Im Danny and thats Ava"IronFist said

I hesitated to give my name

"Zilch...call me Zilch"

"Whats your dogs name?"Ava asked

My dog slowly came into my lap growling at Sam.

"Raider"I said liking the sound of the name

Ava and Danny pet Raider

"He's cool...wish I had a dog"Danny said

"Why does he hate me?"Sam asked

"Because your annoying"I said


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

They all sat around me, patiently as if they expected me to suddenly say "So did you catch the big game last night?". It was an awkward silence, one that I didnt like and wanted to break. Back in the Adoption Center when I got a new Roommate (which was often) there would be an awkward silence between us on the first day when I came back from school. The kids who were still there, who didnt go to school for whatever reason would warn them and tell them that they should pray and pray about getting out of there soon. It would be too quiet, I was use to the loud sounds of all day traffic, dogs barking and other loud noises. I would always try to get them to willingly give me their name but-I remember making the annyoing scratching sound of a chalkboard and playing loud scratched cds all night. I noticed the others start covering their ears and Raider moaned from the sounds.

"What?"I asked

Then I heard it...the scratching sound that made you want to grind your teeth to dust mixing with the high scratching music that made your ears bleed. It was like how I remembered but I didnt know how to stop it. Raider moaned and howled sadly, in pain from the music. I tried to think of silence...but it didnt work. Raider moaned more and more and I tried to make him feel better. His moaning reminded me of Adele. The sad melancholy music about broken hearts. I pet him gently and then he stopped. I looked up to hear the melancholy music that was Adele.

"How did you do that?"Peter asked

"I was just thinking about it and-"I trailed off looking down

"You can torture villains by making that annoying sound"Nova joked

I frowned and imagined him being the annoying character from those old Cartoons, like RoadRunner or Bugs Bunny getting Pie thrown in the face. I smiled as a pie slowly materialize before my eyes as I imagined the look of sheer shock on his pie covered face.

"HEY"

Like that, his face was covered in pumpkin pie

"Thats a good look for you"

I laughed alittle

"Yuck Pumpkin"Sam said

Raider leapt out of my lap and started licking Sam's face. I started laughing more as Sam struggled

"GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF"

"Why?"Peter asked amused

Sam struggled to his feet and stumbled away from Raider who followed close behind.

"He likes you"I said as Raider leapt back into my lap

"So Zilch...how old are you?"Danny asked

"Almost 15"I said looking down at my shoes

"Its ok most of us our 16 except for Luke and Danny, they're 17"Ava said

I felt something wet drip onto my head. I looked up to see the ice melting.

"Come on lets get out of here"Peter said

I got up and Raider followed behind me. We went to the door just as Fury was about to open it.

"Oh good you all arent dead"Fury sighed in relieve making me frown. Danny put a hand on my shoulder for comfort and to keep me from killing him.

"It was a huge misunderstanding Fury she just thought you might send her back to her Adoption Center"Sam said

"So she ran away?"

"I didnt like it there"I said

He shrugged

"Fine..."He said walking off"Ill go make living and school arrangement"

I shouldered my bag

"Wait did he say school?"I asked

"Oh yeah what grade are you? Seventh? Eighth"Sam asked

"Ninth..."I said

"Which means you might just come to school with us"Peter said

I groaned

"Great"I muttered sarcastically

* * *

Director Nick Fury decided that because it was so close to the Weekend, he was gonna make me start School Monday. Yeah...

I was sitting in a small white room with a hospital bed pushed inside. They barely had enough living space for me so they were trying to make arrangements. Raider was on my lap asleep. I sighed falling back onto my pillow staring at the blan ceiling. My bag was right next to me head. My eyes were slowly inching their way closed. All of the others have went home and I wish they stayed for a little more, but they had to leave. Eyes closed I was slowly falling asleep

_My Monster My Monster..._

_Scary Images of Monsters flickered through my brain faster then a movie projector. _

_Monster Monster..._

_Screaming filled my ears, it sounded like the kind in cheesy horror movies_

_Monster Monster_

_The Green Goblin Man was laughing, I didnt know why. I almost felt like I could feel his hands on my shoulders_

_"Im coming my monster, Im coming to take you back"_

I jerked awake in the dark room. My breathing came in big deep breathes to soothe my thundering heart, it was still late and I tried to go back to sleep

But the Goblin Man was roaming my nightmares


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

"Welcome to MiddleTown High"Fury said as he drove me up to the school in disguise. Driving up in a dark car, you'd think he would choose a better color so we dont look suspicious. I thought he was the great Nick Fury! The Amazing Spy!

"Oh joy"I say sarcastically as Raider tries to lick my face from the back seat.

"Remember the story we've rehearsed about your hands"He said as he pulled up

"I know I know"I said as I shouldered my backpack"Ski accident"

"Good"

I opened the door and Raider tried to leap out after me.

"No Raider, you need to stay here"I said

He whimpered and whined

"Sorry buddy"I said closing the door. I waved goodbye walking into the school.

I received a boring lecture by the Vice Principal and was given my schedule and locker. Great I got Spanish first...Note my sarcasism. Shouldering my red worn backpack I headed for the class.

"Look at the Freshmen!"Some upperclassmen called

"Aw are you lost kid?"

I rolled my eyes looking for the class on my own. Man I wish I had Raider to walk by my side. I soon found the classroom though it was a few minutes until it started. I took up residence in the back kicking my feet onto the desk and grabbed the book I was still reading. As my eyes scanned the page I heard the sounds of students muttering and getting into their seats.

"Someone is in MY seat"A snarky, girls voice said

I peeked over my book to see what the problem is. A girl with long blonde hair, green eyes looked down at me. She was tall, wearing bright neon pink skinny jeans with a matchiing neon pink and white horizontal striped shirt. Too much PINK in my opinon. Her hair was too blonde as well, it was that blonde that obviously looked bleached and it didnt do her justice.

"Im sorry but I dont see your name anywhere"I replied turning back to my book

"Oh New Girl...Ill make this easy for you, get out of my seat and maybe I'll leave you alone"

I rolled my eyes, that will never happen. All the mean, popular girls are the same, they say they'll leave you alone but they wont.

"Im sorry I couldnt hear you over your very loud outfit"I replied

Now normally you expect another rude, snarky comment but I was taken off guard and she violently pushed me onto the floor. My face grew red as I heard the snickers from the other students and the bell rang.

"Everyone take your seats-"The teacher stopped when he saw me on the ground

"Diamond's Seat?"

"Yep"I muttered getting up and taking a seat near the windows

"Class Please welcome our New Student-"

"Call me Zilch"I said sortof interrupting him and pulled out a notebook.

* * *

This went on for the first Four periods, sadly I had class with Diamond and her little posse periods One, Three and Four. Everyone found my "Name" strange. I did however like Art, the teacher thought my name was pretty cool. Sitting in Biology though, I was dying for the bell to ring for lunch. The Lunch room was down the hall, impossible to get lost, and close enough so I'd get a minimal amount of the "Oh look at the new kid" comments. Taking notes on Cellular Respiration I felt a clump of paper hit me in the side of the head. Looking at the ball of paper near my left hand I grabbed it and opened it. It read in large pink letters LOSER over a crudely drawn picture of what I think was suppose to be me. Oh how I wish Raider was here, he'd have scared her enough to leave me alone. Another hit me in the side of my head and this one read in bright green writing "What happened to your hands? Did you break them fighting a clown for those clothes" How mature? Again Sarcasism

_RING DING RING DING_

Crumpling the wads of paper I headed out the door throwing them into the trash can. I headed for the lunchroom and quickly got in line. Today for lunch: MeatLoaf with a side of Broccoli or twin Hotdogs with a side of brossosprouts. I grabbed a tray and then went to reach for the last two hotdogs when Diamond pushed her way infront of me and several other students and snatched them up.

"Hey!"Everyone protested.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the stupid meatloaf and then snuck some brossosprouts amoung the broccoli. My mind was dozed into thought as I grabbed some milk and took out my money.

Stupid Diamond, with her stupid bright clothes and fake blonde hair. I had roommates who had that kind of hair, where its naturally so blonde its nearly white to the bleached blonde but I was ok with it. They never had this kind of bleached blonde. I could see strands of what is probably really nice brown hair but it was all bleached blonde. Her clothes were so bright, and she was so RUDE! I just want to get back at her, make her clothes less bright then they are. Redish brown, like Meatloaf with a hint of black specks from the pepper and-My feet stumbled and-

"YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU RUINED MY SHIRT!"

I looked up shocked, I didnt mean to get carried away, I didnt mean to do that.

"Im so-so sorry"I said"Let me get you some napkins!"

"No no..."She said giving a sickly sweet smile and took a bottle of mustard "Let me repay the favor"

Before I knew what was happening Mustard was raining down my face and covering my hair. She then grabbed the relish and tossed it on top as well in my hair. Rage flared but also humiliation. I wanted Raider, I wanted my dog here...I wanted her clothes to be in shreds, I wanted her to regret everything she just said and did, I wanted make her scared. Angry tears whelled behind my eyes and thought for a moment I felt fangs grow in my mouth and my skin was turning deathly red, like a demon. I tried to take deep breathes, to calm down but I couldnt. I saw my fingers turning red literally and then felt two pairs of arms grab my shoulders and lead me away from the lunch room.

"Calm down, you're going red"Danny's voice hissed in my ear

"Leave me alone"I hissed

"You are literally Red! You're skin was turning red Im serious"

I tore away from him and hit him with my backpack

"Leave me ALONE!"I hissed loudly

He looked at me calmly and I clenched my fists in my casts, I wanted these off, I wanted to be left alone...WHY DOESNT HE LEAVE ME ALONE

"You just need to breathe"He said putting a hand on my shoulder

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE"I shouted forcing his hand away. Fire danced off my fingers and burned Danny's arm. He jerked away holding the burn and went to look at it. I stared shocked and backed away from him. My vision was going red again and I ran from the school.

"ZILCH-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"I shouted running out of the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

What a great way to start off my first day. I get Mustard and Relish in my hair, burn someone who was trying to help. Oh where am I? I dont even know! I ran out of the school, everything was red, everything was a blur as angry tears streamed down my face and when I end up calm enough I realize I had ran down the streets. No one was around and my skin had taken a deeply strange red tinge. Like a demon... Whenever I think about demons I imagined the the little spiked horns on the head, red skin and glowing eyes with fanged teeth. When you touch a demons skin I always imagined people being burned, a terrible burn that depends on how long you hold on. In frustration I tried to get rid some of the mustard stuck in my hair. Ugh Ill never get this out without a good shower but going back to SHEILD will raise too many questions. I suddenly felt a twinge of sadness from the humiliation and it spiralled, growing into a tidal wave. The other kids usually start rumors about me planning to break my mom and dad out of jail, not pour mustard and relish on me. There are kids who make fun of my sense of fashion, then there are kids who think I dress terribly but are too scared to tell me. The stupid rumors about me being like my parents...I hate those stupid rumors!

I kicked a soda can left on the ground, my skin was turning back to normal and I was getting calmer then I was before. I heard thunder in the distance, and imagined the students coming out of the school, and lightning flashed around. I wanted lightning to flash across the sky, scaring everyone.

_The rain would come down in heavy sheets, thunder would play loudly above everyones heads like a long drum solo. The lightning would strike down with the crackle of thunder nearby. The wind would slam the rain against everyone as the lightning came close to strike the the flag pole, the only thing taller then school for the quick moment. Diamond's meatloaf stained shirt would be getting a powerwash. Hairs were plastered to faces as people ran terrified by the storm and just wanting to get home safely. The rain would come down even harder, thunder would be louder and lightning would-_

I was yanked straight from my haze of thoughts into the entrance of an alley. As soon as someone grabbed me I fought back.

"Let me go"

There was a robotical like chuckle and I saw a guy in a weird grey and purple-ish beetle outfit. Wonderful...Im captured by a villain.

"Getting paid big bucks for you, ever heard of change what you look like"

I rolled my eyes, and pretended he was hurting me

"Ow Ow! You're holding my left arm too tightly"I said wincing

His hands were around my cast, tight yes but SHEILD gave it a secret layer that made it so I barely felt his grip. Im hoping he doesn't know that Im lying. And like magin he loosened his grip, almost too much because I yanked my left arm away and slammed the cast into the front of his helmet causing him to let go of my other arm in shock. I ran to the street, sneajers slamming down on the concrete. I need to avoid alleyways. I looked behind me to see the Beetle dressed freak flying behind me causing me to say a few, inappropriate things under my breathe. How am I suppose to outrun that?

'You could imagine yourself with superspeed' My conscious said...stupid conscious but it was an idea.

I focused on the sounds of my feet slamming the sidewalk, up and down, pushing me foreward at an average speed. I forced myself to run alittle faster as I let my thoughts stay on my running.

_The slapping of my shoes on concrete was the only sound I heard as one foot slammed to the ground at a time pushing me farther and farther. I pushed to go faster and faster, running right by the hot dog sales man as a blur of hair and clothes. The slapping of my shoes became more and more distant as I pushed alittle more to go faster and faster. Everything that I looked at while running was a blur to my eyes._

Everything was zooming past me in a speed of color. Blurry colors. It took me a moment to realize I was running super fast

"It worked!"My voice couldnt be heard over the loud sounds of my feet working

"IT WORKED"I shouted running at a leisurely pace of a good 50 miles an hours. No way the beetle dressed freak will catch me now.

But everything was a blur of color and I couldnt distinguish most of the things I was passing. I could barely tell what was three feet infront of me. I spotted a large chunk of grey in front of me and didnt realize that it was a wall until I was a second away from being a new stain on it. I lurched for the right and turned at a breakneck speed. Right into another wall. My head hit the wall a second before the rest of me did and I collapsed on the ground holding my head tightly in my hands. The pain was an extraordinary kind I just discovered. Throbbing, blinding, skull slowly breaking pain. My vision was growing blurry and the pain was making me see everything rock like I was on a boat.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I dont own the show...only the OC...

I was lying there for who knows how long dizzy and hurt, soaking wet from the rain that followed ten minutes after I collapsed when I saw Nova flying over head. I weakly raised my arm up to signal him but let my arm fall back to the ground. My head was pounding and I could barely lift it. I frowned, my poor little dog was probably worried sick.

"Bucket Head! Down here"I called weakly but he didnt hear me obviously.

He flew off and I wanted to roll my eyes, but it hurts to even move it slightly. I felt a sharp jab in my cerebrum, and I had to close my eyes in a futile attempt to make it stop.

_The machine with the needles flashed infront of my mind, and was then levitated off its place from the ground and twisted to look like a metal chipmunk. Chunks of ceiling rained down and a large shadow was backing away to the far wall. Machines were ripped from their places and thrown across the room. Lights flashed as everything started falling apart and a loud explosion went off before everything went black_

I slowly opened my eyes again, that shadow and room looked familiar...the machine...

My brain sent a large painful signal making me stop my thinking. Ugh even thinking hurt. I was stuck lying here unable to think or move.

"Nova you find her?"

The voice didnt sound far and I became curious. I scanned the rooftops for familiar figures

"No..."I heard the response of the Bucket Head

"Keep looking, she wouldnt leave the city"

I heard footsteps, but from the ground it sounded like they belonged to a giant, and the sound rattled my brain into a slush. My eyes wanted to close but I couldnt. I heard the footsteps come closer and my brain felt like the vibration of the earth was bouncing my head up and down. I tried to think but my mind was blank, pained and blank. The footsteps came closer and despite my better judgement I called out.

"hello?"I called tired

The footsteps stopped and then came running. I winced as the vibrations bounced my head like a basketball. They stopped again and I saw Peter in his Spidey outfit

"Are you ok?"He asked

"My head hurts"I said

"How-why-how-"

"How and Why did i run into a wall?"I asked"Simple...Some guy in a metal grey and purple beetle suit grabbed me and I used Superspeed to get away, tried not to hit a wall, turned and hit another wall"

"Beetle"He hissed

"Who's the Beetle?"I asked

"Not important, lets get you up"He said trying to sit me up

"I tried to get Nova's attention"I said as he leaned me against the wall. My pained head fell lopsided against my shoulder

"Yo Webs you find her?"Powerman's voice called from his watch

"Yeah Nova flew right over her"He said

"What time is it"I asked

Spidey ignored me and straightened my head

"Hold still and follow my finger"He said

I followed his finger

"How many fingers am I holding up?"He asked

"Four"I sighed

"What about now"

"Eight"

He nodded and tried to get me to my feet. Everything was spinning

"Stop stop"I pushed him away and leaned against the wall

Everything was rocking like I was on a boat and I tried to keep myself on my feet. I saw IronFist and White Tiger running over. White Tiger wrapped my arm over her neck.

"Everything is spinning"I whisper as Nova flew over with Powerman

"We found the Brat Fury"Nova called into his communicator

"Im not a brat..."I muttered

White Tiger helped me walk a few feet towards the guys until everything spun too fast. IronFist grabbed my other arm and wrapped it over his neck and together they helped me walk...sortof. I noticed by IronFist and White Tiger's hair that they were soaking wet. My mind flashed to my thoughts on the giant rainstorm for a moment and thunder roared as Lightning nearly hit Nova.

"THOR!"Nova shouted"SECOND TIME TODAY"

"I think that was me"I whispered smirking alittle"Wait twice?"

"She doesnt have a concussion or a cracked skull...yet she's dizzier then a spinning top" Spidey said

"Dad always says I have a strong skull"I muttered

"You ran at a wall who knows how fast"Powerman said

"You made Lightning try to hit me"Nova intervened

"Not really, imagination"I said as things got less dizzy

"Lets get her to Fury"Powerman suggested


End file.
